Bella and Emmett: So Unplanned
by xkhrystal
Summary: Life was never normal for these high school sweet hearts, Bella and Emmett, especially when he proposes. A few months later Bella realizes she's pregnant, and eventually will have to choose between her long time lover Emmett and a new crush. 2days my bday
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

Life was never normal for these high school sweet hearts, Bella and Emmett, especially when he proposes. A few months later Bella realizes she's pregnant, and eventually will have to choose between her long time lover Emmett and her new crush.. All characters POVs R&R! =D if u like it review, constructive criticism is great!

**Hey this is my first story, and yes it gets more exciting… I'll post a second chapter after my first review. That's almost a freebee… I've already written a lot but I'm not nearly done. If you recognize this then yes I deleted it when I was mad that I hadn't caught a few minor mistakes, so I deleted all of my stories. Btw if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me! So yeah here it is… **

**Disclaimer first!: **

**Me: hey, Edward wana go to the mall? **

**Edward: no **

**Me: *tear* why? **

**Edward: because I don't want to and you don't own me **

**Me: please! Can't I borrow you for like 5 seconds?**

**Edward: ok 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… ok bye. *Edward runs away* **

**Me: *stumbling into forest like Bella in new moon* Edward, Edward, Edward? Hey Eddie wana have a tickle fight? Please? **

**Edward: YAAY! *jumps out from behind tree* **

**Me: umm JK…. **

**Edward: oh I knew that, I got to go, since you don't own me and all, you may continue stumbling around in the forest like Bella, have a good day! **

**Me: Edward!? Sadly I don't own twilight I wish I did though but if anyone would like to give it to me; my birthday is coming up soon… LOL JK… enjoy… **

**Bella and Emmett's Love Story**

**Bella's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my bathroom, after having what I thought to be morning sickness. I'd taken two pregnancy tests; both coming out positive. Damn! This is a great way to start summer vacation off: telling my dad and Rebecca I'm pregnant! Ugh! I stopped pacing for a moment and looked in the mirror at myself. I looked stressed. My skin looked really pale, me and Emmett we're going to try to make me tan by going to La Push beach together all summer, but that didn't look like it was going to happen in my current predicament. My curly, wavy brown hair looked really messy so I put it in a pony tail. I sat on the edge of the tub, my eyes started to well up. I started having flash backs of me and Emmett; when he first realized that he loved me, after him being my best friend for so many years. It was the summer in between sixth and seventh grade while we were at camp together:

_"Bella, can I tell you something" he had said nervously one day after lunch_

_"Yeah," I smiled. I was wondering if he would tell me something important._

_"Well uh…" he'd said blushing "do you want to go on a walk with me?"_

_"Uhh," I said confused "to where?"_

_"Anywhere you want… where we can be alone, together" he chuckled, starting to get less nervous. What the hell was so important that we had to be alone? He grabbed my hand, and I dragged him to my cabin. This was unusual, because we never held hand. He started pacing back and forth inside of my cabin._

_"So um, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, I had feelings for him, but he would never return __those__ same kind of feeling for me... would he? Emmett had been there through everything; my grandma dying, he would be there for me when my mom died when I was fourteen, he was there for me all through the divorce of my dad's second marriage, and every fight I had with my other friends._

_"Well I was wondering..." he mused "what you would do if I said I loved you?"_

_"I would say I love you, too, Emmett your my best friend!" I laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice._

_"No, not like that kinds of love..." he said "not a best friend's love, something more..."_

_"Really well what kind of love?" I prodded hopeful, knowing in the back of my mind what he was going to admit, I smiled._

_"Like you know... more than... as a... best friend" he said._

_"No Emmett, I don't know what you mean as 'more than a best friend'" I said again, I knew what he meant I just wanted a declaration that he loved me back the way I loved him. "How could you love someone more than a best friend? That's a very strong bond…" but not the strongest bond…_

_"God" he mumbled "well you know, I love you, but I just wanted to know if you loved me back... as a...you know... girlfriend- boyfriend kind of thing" he sighed "maybe we would be a good pair, you're so easy to be with…"_

_I was silent for a moment, in awe and enjoying the fact that he loved me... it was illuminating. I smiled down and my cheeks turned to a slight pink._

_"So you don't love me...in that way?" he said. I saw something glistening on his cheek, a tear, and then he looked down. Wow, I'd never seen Emmett cry... this made me hurt inside; the fact that I was falsely breaking his heart_

_"NO! I do love you!" I shouted at Emmett "how could I not? You're like my soul mate!" Emmett looked up his eyes red and swollen._

_"Really?" he smiled; I nodded while he went on rambling about his doubts "wow I really thought you would say that you only liked me as a friend, but I wanted it to be clear, that I liked you, you know? So there would always be an open option, because I'd probably never be your first choice... but I guess I am, aren't I?" I nodded "oh wow thanks" he said "I thought you would probably think I was psycho for telling you this now! But, I thought we didn't have any secrets between-"_

_I rolled my eyes, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss; his lips were very soft, and sweet. I really liked this. I think he was surprised because, it was his first kiss and mine also, but it felt magical, to me atleast..._

_I pulled back and looked up at him with innocent eyes, and then he kissed me back._

_I giggled._

_"I love you" he said_

_"Love you, too" I said hugging him, and we walked out of my cabin holding hands._

* * *

I was slouched over, sitting on the side of the bath tub looking down at the floor and sobbed for an immeasurable amount of time. I cried until I heard a knock on the door that startled me.

"Bella?" a muted voice ask, from the opposite side of the door.

I took a deep breath "yeah?" I answered

"Are you ok? Can I come in? I've noticed you've been in there for awhile..." I recognized the voice it was my older brother Edward, he had come home this summer from his second year of college.

"Umm, no I'll be out in a little bit" I said

"Ok well dad and Rebecca went grocery shopping and they won't be back for a while"

"Ok" I said. Well this was my chance to tell him. I dried my tears and waited a few minutes until my eyes weren't so puffy.

I counted the days again in my head, and yes my period had been six days late I sucked in a large amount of air and headed out to tell him. I walked out of the bath room and turned left into the small TV room, and leaned against the door frame. I remembered I was still in my pajamas: my purple leopard shorts and a white camisole under a matching leopard low-cut leopard top, my long brown hair still in a sloppy pony tail from waking up this morning, and having to vomit.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked concerned "I heard you puking this morning and crying, what happen?!"

I sighed and motioned for him to come on the porch with me. I decided it would be a good place to tell him because it was were dad had told us that mom had died in a car accident, after taking us on a trip to Disney World because it had been moms dream, and he felt that he needed to do that before acknowledging her death. I slid open the glass door, and led Edward to the porch right outside of the kitchen. He sat on the swing parallel to the house; I sat on the chair next to the table and looked down at the green carpet that looked like grass.

"Tell me what's wrong right now" he demanded.

"Well..." I said not knowing how to start off, and paused for a moment.

"Well?" he prodded.

"Okay I'm just going to be frank with this... just don't think of me as a common slut."

He nodded.

"Edward please don't be mad at me!" I begged and started to sob

He gestured for me to come sit by him on the swing "Bella I love you, you're my little sister, but please just tell me what's going on..." I realized that Edward really did love me; we had been really close, especially since our mom died a few years ago. He hugged me, "just tell me bells, I won't tell anyone" he promised. So I came over and sat by him. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he was hugging me.

"Ok" I said "Edward... I'm... well....pregnant." I started to cry again. Edward shook with anger next to me.

"Whose is it...?" he asked slowly, although he could guess....

"You know who it is, Edward" I snapped at him quietly, staring at our pool in the back yard, this was one of those rare sunny days in forks, I wish I could be a La Push with Emmett running around in the sand...

"Tell me"

"Ugh... its Emmett's who else would it be?" I mused

"Does he know yet?"

"No," I said dazed "I should call him later"

"Yeah" Edward said "if Bree ever got pregnant I would want to be one of the first ones to know." I think he was trying to tell me I should tell Emmett sooner rather than later.

"Ok, I'll tell him soon..." I said.

"Yes, you should do that" he said "do you two well... want to be alone... you know when you tell him?"

I nodded, I really needed to talk to Emmett about the pregnancy, and if we should... terminate or not.

"Ok well dad, and Rebecca are going on vacation to California tomorrow night, and I'm going to be at a party with Bree the day after that, on Friday and I'm probably going be with her all weekend, so I'm guessing you could tell him this weekend." Rebecca is our step mother, she's ok but I don't like when she tries to act like I'm her daughter, like we're flesh and blood related, especially since I'm almost eighteen, we've only known her for two years, and she's a professor at Washington University, where I might go next year. I'm secretly hoping I don't have to make contact with her, at all ever, while I'm a student there, Edward hasn't, yet.

"Yeah, good idea, when should I tell dad… and Rebecca I guess..."

"I don't know, maybe after they get back from their vacation, after all it's only a week"

"Ok" I agreed

"Did you tell Alice yet?" he asked.

"No not yet"

"Well, you should tell her soon, she your best friend, and after all her dad is a doctor, maybe you should take another pregnancy test from him, to make sure."

"Edward, I know I'm pregnant, morning sickness, odd appetites, mood swings, I'm sleeping a lot.... my periods late, too" I added the last part quietly, then silently counted in my heard again it was June 19; yes I was 6 days late, I sighed internally. He looked down at me, with upset eyes.

"Ok, ok, fine, don't have a brain hemorrhage; I'll go see him Monday."

"Good," he said in a parental tone "am I the first person you told?"

"Yes" I answered "oh, and Edward, we're engaged, so it's not that bad..."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose; this was not a good sign.

"Does Alice know _that_?"

"Yeah..."

"What about dad? Does he know?" Edward asked now very cross.

I shook my head, indicating no. He frowned at me.

"When were you planning to tell them?"

I shrugged; maybe Emmett and I were just irresponsible teenagers. No, I answered my own question; we were responsible it's just that we made some mistakes along the way to our adulthood. "After college, I guess," trying to come up with a logical answer "we would sit down, and tell him that we want to get married, but never tell him how long we'd actually been engaged, or have him ask permission to marry me or whatever is traditional, then propose, again you know?"

"Nope" he said angrily answering my rhetorical question 'you know'. Edward would eventually have to forgiving me for making this mistake, he just had to!

We sat on the porch for a little while longer. Edward's face was becoming very pained and then we both went in the house when the crickets started chirping.

**Edward's point of view **

I walked into the house, and up to my room, and sat on the side of my bed. It was very dark, the blinds were closed and it was getting late. God, how the hell did this happen? I go away to college for two years and Bella gets pregnant? When she told me... I wanted to choke her... and find Emmett and kill him. Ugh! I don't have time for this; I had a date tonight with Bree!

I went down stairs to tell Bella about my date, when I saw her she had her head down sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uhh Bella...?" I asked

"Mmhhmm?" she lifted her head up

"Dads probably going to be home in a few and I have a date with Bree tonight. You ok?"

"I'm fine" she said. Bella usually wasn't this sad...and so depressed. It was all Emmett's fault...

"Hey maybe you should invite Alice over for dinner," I said trying to cheer her up "Rebecca's making ravioli"

"Sure, I'll call her later" she said

"Ok, I'm going to go get ready for my date." I walked into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. Maybe this hot water will be calming.

I had so many thoughts at this very moment but most of all I hated Emmett Mcarthy. What a crap name...

That son of a bitch go my sister pregnant, I should kick his ass! How could he impregnate her? I tried to calm myself, but that was pretty hard. I just can't believe it! And they're engaged?!?! She not even out of high school yet they still have one more year to go. And how dare she say "it's not that bad"! I can't believe she would go out with this guy! A mean rude foot ball captain! Ugh! I hope she breaks up with that loser, or that this loser broke up with her, and finds someone that respects her! I guess I would just have to deal with it. Well atleast they would be alone when he found out that she was pregnant, you never know what a guy could do when he found out his girl was pregnant! He could leave, he could stay, and he could claim that the baby wasn't his. So many things he could do, I was scared for Bella. What if he left? Or claimed the baby wasn't his? I don't think Bella could consider thinking about what could happen, she was too young and naive. He was probably going to be my brother in law and that was that. Bella loved him, and he loved Bella, they'd been best friends since they were in pre-k, they were irrespirable and she was too stubborn to realize that he'd probably taken advantage of her.

I stepped out of the shower, dried my bronze hair, put a scarce amount of gel in it and then styled it. I shaved my chizzled jaw, and put on my favorite cologne, then put on jeans, a nice shirt, tie, and my favorite blazer. I walked out of the bathroom, and put on my white Nikes. Bella walked into the room with a smile on her face. I was starting to wonder if she was bi-polar.

"Aww, Eddies going on a date!" she cooed and giggled

"Yeah" I laughed "we're going to Port Angeles"

"What restaurant are you taking her to?" she asked

"Were going to an art gallery to see some of van go's arts, then dinner at Belle Italia" and after I drop Bree off I'm going to get you some more pregnancy test and pre natal vitamins, I added silently.

"Aww that's so cute, tell her I said hi!"

"Ok, bye Bella, I have to go now or else I'll be late!"

I walked out into the drive way, jump into my silver Volvo, and headed towards Bree's house.

**A/N: review if you like. I really don't want to continue with a project that worthless to you. That would be a waste of time for you and me. Plus I have so many ideas that you might like even more. If you ever need an idea or story started just pm me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just review… please…**

**Bella's point of view**

While Edward was in the shower I called Alice and changed into a pair of skinny jean.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" Alice said in her high voice.

"Hey Alice" I said

"Bella!" she greeted "what's up?"

"Umm well.... I have something to tell you, I think you better come over though..."

"What is it Bella?"

"Just, come over" I said

"Ok but I'm spending the night you sound... upset" Alice said.

"That's fine, my parents won't mind, they love you!"

Alice giggled "I know I'm just so awesome! Hey I'm going to pick you up some brownies, those always make you happy!"

"Thanks! See you in a while!"

I hung up the phone, and went to the living room, smiling to see Edward getting ready to leave for his date with Bree.

"Aww! Eddies going on a date!" I teased. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah" he laughed "we're going to Port Angeles"

"What restaurant are you taking her to?" I asked, almost jealous that I wasn't going to Port Angeles

"Were going to an art gallery to see some of van go's arts, then dinner at Bella Italia"

Now I was jealous; they were going to my favorite restaurant. I wanted to ask him if he could run by the drug store before he came home, and by my some pregnancy tests and, pre natal vitamins, but that would be kind of awkward, so I didn't ask.

"Aww, that's so cute, tell her I said hi!" I gushed perkily, faking a smile.

I really did like Bree, but I was jealous because I really wanted to do something with my boy friend, like going to Port Angeles.

"Ok, bye Bella, I have to go now or else I'll be late!" Edward said as he rushed out of the house, walked out into the drive way, jumped into his silver Volvo, and headed towards Bree's house.

I sat on the couch and waited for my parents & Alice to come here. My parents ended up coming home first. When I saw them in the drive I'd never been more nervous and anxious in my life. I walked slowly to the drive way to help them carry in the groceries.

"Hey Bella" Rebecca said as she handed me a bag.

"Hey" I said.

"So... what are you doing this weekend? Oh and where's Edward?" she asked

"Umm... I'm probably going to hang with my friends." for like one minute, I added mentally I'm probably going to be telling my wonderful boy friend that we're pregnant. "And Edward's in Port Angeles on a date with Bree"

"Well would you all like to come with us to California?" she said "I asked Charlie and he said it was fine, and I would give us a chance to do some bonding!" Rebecca said overly cheerful.

I looked at my dad, Charlie for reassurance and he smiled leaning on his police cruiser.

"Well..." I gulped extremely nervous "I was—" YES! Saved by Alice. Her yellow convertible mustang pulled into the drive way. I handed the grocery bags to my dad, smiling, and I skipped to Alice's car.

"Hey!!" she greeted me enthusiastically

"Hey!" I hugged her, so glad she had come, so I could confide in someone who didn't feel the need to protect me from the world because I was his little sister.

"So do you want to go to la push beach?" Alice asked, I guess she wanted to know what I was hiding, like right now!

"Uhh, maybe tomorrow," I said, Alice lifted one of her delicate eyebrow over questioning eyes "what I mean is let's go eat dinner! Mom is making ravioli!" I only called Rebecca 'mom' that to her face. Mostly, to respect her and my dad.

"Ok" she nodded and sigh "well I brought the brownies!"

"Yay!" I laughed. When dad and Rebecca go to her sister's secret going away party for them, all the secrets will be spilled out. Alice and I walked into the house and we sat on the couch and gabbed while Rebecca was making dinner.

"So what's new?" I asked.

"Well Jasper Hale asked me out today" she gushed "the tall blonde in the art club, he's so deep, I love him!"

"Rosalie Hale's twin brother? She's kind of snobby, you know? And oh my gosh remember that one time when she flirted with Edward freshman year? That was so hilarious!" I said.

"Yeah she's snobby, but her brother is so... amazing I love him!"

"How do you know you love him?" I questioned

"I just know..." she said "I can feel it!" Alice exclaimed. Alice got those feelings a lot, and the strange part was they were usually right.

Alice leaned closer to me and whispered "we should go see them tonight, Emmett and Jasper, I mean, we could go to la push beach that would be so... intimate." I've done way more intimate things than play on a beach with Emmett... but it did sound fun.

"Or we could go tomorrow when my 'rents are gone" I smiled.

"Mine won't, care even if they were home most of the time" Alice giggle "my parents are in Seattle all summer, I have the house to myself!" It's not that Alice's parents don't care about her; it's just that they trusted her; she's a responsible only child. Her dad is Carlisle Cullen who is a doctor at the only hospitable in town, and her mom Esme Cullen is a high school teacher at a school a few miles away from our town.

"Well I'm not sure I want to go..." I said "I'm kind of keeping something from Emmett and I don't want to talk to him until I tell him- privately"

"What is it??" Alice whispered eagerly

"Dinnertime girls!" Charlie called

"I'll tell you when they leave" I whispered to Alice

She sighed, as we walked into the kitchen. Rebecca set the food on the table, and then sat down.

"Hi Alice, so what's new?" Charlie asked

"Well I'm dating Jasper Hale" she said smiling

"Hmm" Charlie mused "is that Christina hales' son?"

"Yepp, he's Rosalie Hale's twin brother, they're both in our grade" she smiled

"So what is he? Jock, indie, skater...?" Charlie asked very curious. I was surprised that Charlie was this interested especially about a guy that Alice had just met. But Alice had always been his favorite friend of mine. . .

"He's the artsy type"

"Oh that's nice" Charlie said

"Yeah... he's a really deep person" Alice gushed

"Gosh Alice! You just met him!" I told her "you've known him for what? One week?"

"No only one day!" she gushed again

I sighed "see Alice that proves my point..."

She giggled; apparently I was probably interrupting her fantasies with him.

"So Alice," Rebecca said "where did you meet him?"

"At the library" she giggled "we were both looking at the art books, and we started talking about the Mona Lisa and van go, and just lots of stuff, he said I should join the art club next year, and we're going on a date to Port Angeles to a new art gallery up there"

"Oh that's... cool" I said

"So is he smart" Charlie asked, thinking more practically now.

"Yeah...I guess he goes to the library in the summer!" Alice laughed

"Oh well that's good!" he was actually very enthused about this, I don't know why.

"What did you do today Bella?" Rebecca asked

Let's see, I found out that I was pregnant with my boy friend Emmett's child, my brother is really upset because of this, but you know it was a great day, I thought sarcastically "I had a good day, me and Edward talked... you know the usual" I lied

"Ok that's good" she said in a motherly voice that made me upset... she wasn't my mother! "So, about going to California, with Alice, Emmett, and all your other friends and, if Alice would like, jasper could go?" she smiled at me and Alice. I grimaced, I wanted to go but, I had to tell Emmett this weekend. Alice smiled at me.

"Can we?? Please??" she begged

"But Alice you said you wanted to go to the beach with jasper." I said sternly

"But we can do that every day for a week if we go on the trip!" she wined

"There's a beach right downs the road" I reminded her

"It's always cold and rainy here" she said "if we went to California we're guaranteed sunshine!"

"Not today! It was warm today! What if jasper doesn't want to come?" I asked her

"He will!" Alice exclaimed

"How do you know?"

"Because! He just will, I know he will! And if he does which he's probably not, it will be just us!" she yelled "what if Emmett can't come? Huh?"

"He probably won't so I'm not going and that's final!" I said to Alice and Rebecca, no more discussion allowed.

"Okay, well maybe next summer" Rebecca said

Alice sighed.

"Ok well, Becca we have to leave soon for Shirley's birthday party" Charlie said

"Ok" Rebecca smiled. They both started clearing the table, while Alice and I went upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

I sat at the bottom of my bed, and Alice sat in my blue bean bag chair, near the bottom of my bed.

"So what's wrong?" Alice asked

I ignored her, I wasn't talking until I heard my parents car leave the drive way. I also wasn't talking because of what Alice had done downstairs!

"Earth to Bella?" Alice said "Bella? Bella Swan?"

I frowned at her

"God, you're so stubborn! Ugh!"

That was when I heard their car start and back down the drive way.

"Bella what's wrong??" Alice stomped her foot on the floor "if you don't tell me right now...!!"

"ALICE!" I yelled, she stumbled back a few feet "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DOWN THERE?!?"

"What?" she asked confused "it was a trip to California who would pass that up??" I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Alice sit down" I gestured to the bean bag

"Bella what is it?"

"Well... I'm....well.... "

**I'm guessing if you are here for the second chapter you like it. Just review please. Reviews are the frosting to my birthday cake. Which I haven't even finished eating yet…**


End file.
